Love Hina: Bioshock
by cRaZyDeMoN40
Summary: Keitaro goes to a business trip and everything runs smoothly that is until his plane crashes in the middle of the ocean and goes into the city of Rapture. Will Keitaro survive and make it back to his home or will the people of Rapture eat him alive?update
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina: Bioshock

Crazy: I don't own Love Hina nor Bioshock... just letting you know and don't review about spelling error or badly written sentences. I already know

* * *

Keitaro was in the airport with his luggage and put them where they pick up someones luggage and place them on the plane (... yeah I don't know how you say it) and was close to the gate but before he could pass there were 7 girls behind him and Keitaro went to them to say his goodbyes first his favorite cook 

"Bye Shinobu" he said hugging her and she hugged back tightly

Then his favorite crazy inventor

"Bye Su"

"Will you return to be my test subject again?" she asked and Keitaro smiled

"Of course I'll only be gone for a few months" he said and Kaolla jumped and hugged him and set her down

Then his favorite swordsman

"Bye Motoko"

"Goodbye Urashima and may luck be always on your side" she said and, only this once, they hugged

Then his favorite drinking/seducing woman

"Bye Kitsune"

"Bye and don't forget to bring me a souvenir"

"Don't worry about it, a bet is a bet" he said and hugged

Then his favorite (and only) little sister

"Bye Kanako"

"..."

"Don't worry I'll be back"

"Safe and sound?"

"Yes" he said and they hugged

Then his favorite watermelon woman

"Bye Mutsumi"

"Goodbye and here take this" Just what Keitaro expected, a watermelon, and he happily took it

"Er, thanks Mutsumi" they hugged and she didn't kiss him this time

And finally his love and wife

"Bye Naru"

"Promise me that nothing will happen to you"

"I'm just going out in a few months discovering secret caves with Seta on another country don't worry"

"Then take this" she reached into her pocket and took out a gold necklace that you can open

"Thank you" he said and they hugged and kissed

"Promise me"

"I promise"

They let go and Keitaro went towards the gate and waved his hand and they waved back

* * *

Keitaro was sitting inside the plane and opened the necklace and it showed Keitaro and the girls all huddled together and smiling for the camera and he himself smiled until the plane started to move violently and soon the lights went out and heard people screaming and the plane coming down and he braced himself and closed his eyes as the plane crashed on the ocean. 

He opened his eyes and saw he was underwater and he looked at a purse and a necklace coming down and one part of a plane came down and it almost hit him and he was running out of breath and desperately swam up and up whimpering and grunting for air and he made it and took a deep breath of air with a mix of gas and ashes and coughed. He looked around and saw a line of fire and reached at something and it explode. He could also see the tail of the plane sinking slowly but he also saw a huge lighthouse

"What :cough: the?" it seemed absurd but if he stayed longer in the water he was going to freeze to death and so swam towards it and stepped on stone and turned around to see a circle of fire on the cool night

"My God, how did I survived?" he looked up and saw that it wasn't a light house but he saw a door opened but the room was pitch black and a part of him told him to enter but another told him to stay

"Maybe I should stay" he said but a cool breeze went on him and shivered like a maniac

"Going inside it is" he gulped and walked inside but nothing was seen and since he was a little afraid of the dark

"Maybe freezing to death sounds good" he turned around and was about to walk out until the door closed

"NO!" he went and tried to opened it but couldn't

"nononononononononono" he tried and tried but no avail and turned around and light flashed before his eyes and blinked a few times to see the face of a man made of gold and above him said

'No Kings or Gods only Men'

Keitaro saw a flock of stairs that lead down and since he had no other choice decided to go down and soon he saw a bathysphere and went in. He saw a lever and out of curiosity pull it and heard a noise and saw that it closed

"Not again!" he sighed and sat down and looked to see the sphere sink down and soon a white screen came down and showed the tower and soon another picture that saw a man lighting a cigarette for a woman with his finger and above it said 'Fire at your fingertips' and under 'Plasmid by Ryan indusrties Keitaro began to wonder what the hell is a plasmid and then seconds later a man sitting in a chair appeared

"I'm Andrew Ryan and I'm here to ask you a question.. Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow" soon the image change to the white house "No says the man in Washington it belongs to the poor" the picture changed with a huge hand coming from the sky towards a panicking man "No says the man in the Vatican it belongs to God" then it showed a hammer and a sickle and a man fleeing "No says the man in Moscow it belong to everyone!" and it soon changed back towards the man sitting in the chair

"I rejected those answers instead I chose something different, I chose the impossible, I chose" soon the screen disappeared and showed a city "Rapture!" Keiatro couldn't believed his eyes. He was seeing an underwater atlantis, he saw many buildings and lights and the buildings connected from some tubes, a beautiful sight that could make someone feel light and soon he heard Ryan's voice again

"A city where the artist does not have to fear the censor, where scientist would not be bound by petty morality, where the great would not be constrained by the small, and with the sweat of your brow Rapture can be your city as well" the voice ended but Keitaro was to busy seeing the beautiful city but suddenly he heard a new voice from the radio that was beside him

"The lighthouse lit up like hellfire, looks like some kind of plane crash" someone said

"A plane crash? but we're in the middle of the ocean how could it?" another said

"I dunno, but you better get in there and be quick about it, the splicers are coming"

"You've got to be kidding!, how do you even know someones coming?"

"We've got a bathysphere on the way down and that means we've got company"

The sphere began rising up and soon it stopped and Keitaro saw two people but one of them was humming and the other was walking back

"Please don't hurt me!" suddenly the thing pounced on the guy with inhuman speed and sank it's weapon on the guy's stomach and lifted him up and Keitaro jumped back and since the lights were flickering he couldn't exactly see what was happening but he saw that the thing slashed through the person and blood was splattered all over including the glass and soon the thing looked at Keitaro

"Is it someone new?" it was a woman with a raspy scary voice and wearing a mask that made Keitaro have goosebumps and then she screamed and jumped on top of the bathysphere and it soon moved when the thing tried to get where Keitaro was and he was pale and then covered his ears and closed his eyes and soon the movement stopped and the thing went down and looked back at him again before it went up the ceiling.

Keitaro opened his eyes and heard someone from the radio

"Would you kindly pick up that short wave radio" Keitaro saw it and picked it

"I don't know how you survived that plane crash but I've never been one to question providence. I'm Atlas and I aim to keep you alive"

"Atlas what is this place and what the hell was that!?!?!" Keitaro screamed

"You'll find out soon but now if you'll just keep moving, we need to get you to higher ground"

"With that thing on the loose!?!"

"Listen just take a deep breath and step out of the bathysphere, I won't leave you twisting in the wind" the door opened and Keitaro took a deep breath and stepped out and was afraid that the thing appeared again. He saw his surroundings and everything was scratched, broken, old, and there were antique statues and crumpled stones and dried blood everywhere especially on the walls and some writings written in blood. He also saw that the place was old like it was built years ago and Keitaro was surprised that it was still standing.

"We're gonna need to draw her out of hiding"

"Are you insane!?"

"Look, you are gonna have to trust me if you want to get out of here"

" :sigh: okay" he took another deep breath and began moving on and began walking a flock of stairs and into a room heard the same woman humming and Keitaro stopped and gulped and he almost shrieked when a light fused beside him

'Keitaro in order to survive this crazy place you need to be braver and much more stronger, so get a grip and overcome you fear' he told himself in his mind and soon walked and saw the woman. She screamed and was about to attack Keitaro until a little mechanism appeared and started firing at the thing "HOW DO YA LIKE THAT SISTER!!?!" Atlas screamed and the woman went on a hole in the ceiling and the turret followed her

"Alright then, will you kindly find a crowbar or something damn splicers sealed Johnny in before they... goddamn splicers"

"Splicers?" Keitaro asked himself and soon walked and found a wrench and picked it up

"Now then, will you kindly make your way into the rubble in front of you" Keitaro saw the rubble and began hitting it and it broke easily and soon he was on the other side and saw stairs but he heard some grunts and screams and soon a wooden bench lit by fire came tumbling down and Keitaro screamed and moved on the far right as the bench came down almost burning Keitaro's skin and then went up and saw a splicer with a similar wrench as Keitaro and the splicer came rushing towards Keitaro

The Splicer was about to hit Keitaro but Keitaro parried the attack with his wrench but the Splicer was surprisingly strong that he made Keitaro fall on the floor. He was repeatingly hitting Keitaro but Keitaro still parried his attacks until the Splicer made Keitaro loose the wrench and fell far away and then Keitaro was backing up while on the floor and the Splicer with surprising speed was about to hit Keitaro but he moved out of the way and instead the Splicer hit Keitaro by his shoulder with inhuman strength that soon his arm was wounded. But Keitaro ignored it when he reached the wrench with his other arm and when the Splicer was near him Keitaro hit him so hard that his skull made a cracking noise that made him sick to the stomach and soon the Splicer was on the ground.

Keitaro then sighed and winced on the pain on his shoulder and his back away from the body but soon the Splicer opened his eyes and was getting up and Keitaro didn't listen and soon the Splicer saw Keitaro and screamed. Keitaro was shocked and turn around to see the Splicer pounce on top of him and was a bout to punch him but Keitaro grabbed his fist with his bad arm and with the other hit him with the wrench again. Keitaro got up and had an angry feeling inside and he wanted to kill the Splicer, so he screamed and hit repeatingly on the knocked Splicer and blood was flying everywhere and it hit his clothes, his eyeglasses, everywhere and Keitaro made sure the Splicer wasn't going to get up because he was hitting his head so hard that chunks of his brain was out and soon Keitaro finished and his glasses fell and he sat down letting go of the wrench and looked at the lifeless body.

He looked at his clothes all covered in blood and his hands as if he sank his hands on a pool of blood and he soon saw what he did and covered his face with his bloody hands and running them down to his neck. When he fought against that Splicer he was scared, in fact, he never been that scared since his first encounter with Motoko but the thought of actually killing some one so savagely made his mind circle with thoughts. But he had no choice he almost died in this horrible place and he decided that it was either kill or be killed

"My God... what have I become?" he said and looked at his wrench and picked it up and he found his glasses and cleaned them with a part of the shirt were blood didn't land and moved on towards the door on the north part of the room but it didn't open. He turned around and saw a staircase leading up a vending machine

"Please be a soda machine" he went up but instead of a soda machine he was a syringes and inside the glass tube was glowing red liquid and he picked it up and saw a huge needle and Keitaro's spine shivered

"Oh boy... maybe.. it gives you energy?" Keitaro wondered and rolled up his sleeve and took a really deep breath and hold his breath once the needle hit his skin and soon passed the liquid toward his veins and soon Keitaro's vision was blurry and was beginning to feel weird and his body began to ache

"Arrgh!" he began moving around and saw his hand making weird blue lines and he couldn't balance himself

"Steady now" Atlas said "Your genetic code is being re-written, just hold on and everything will be fine"

But Keitaro tried to stand still but the pain was unbearable and his head was spinning and he hold on to it and tripped over a ledge and soon he fell on the ground.

* * *

On Hinata Inn Naru was sitting in the living room with a worried look on her face. It was 10:00PM and she called Keitaro but he didn't answer and Kitsune appeared and sat beside her 

"What's wrong Naru?"

"I called Keitaro but he doesn't answer I'm very worried about him" she said hugging her knees

"Naru, don't worry about it he's probably still in the plane sleeping, you worry too much"

"Maybe you're right I do worry too much"

"Now get some sleep maybe Keitaro will call tomorrow"

Naru and Kitsune went into their rooms. And Naru fell asleep thinking that Keitaro will probably call her tomorrow. But what she didn't know was that Keitaro is having the most horrifying experience in his life.

* * *

CD: Well, I tried to make the story have that sense of the game and making the characters act like their normal selves, though I get the feeling that I made Keitaro a little bit bloody but hey, what would you do in a situation like that... I would probably piss myself. 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hina: Bioshock

CrazyDemon: I''d said before and I'll say it again :ahem: DON'T REVIEW ABOUT BAD GRAMMAR AND OR SENTENCES :cough: now then I'm trying to make things as good as they can be, so if you're are a grammar extremist (like some reviewers I've read in my fanfictions) don't bother reading but if you want to know what is going to happen to poor old Keitaro, then... I suggest you read it... : ) but I will give credit for the first guy who reviewed (even though I perfectly wrote never to review of bad grammar) he told me what was wrong and I thank you for that 'Halo expert' (still I-I know I wrote never to review about bad grammar) now on with the story (seriously don't do it again...)

* * *

Keitaro opened his eyes and was on the ground, his vision was still blurry from when he injected the plasmid but he could see two splicers in front of him. One he only could see his legs and the other one had a rugged shirt with dried blood and a mask that had whiskers and was checking him out 

"This little fish looks he had his CHERRY POPPED, wonder if he still got some ADAM" at first Keitaro wondered what was ADAM but he was too tired to figure out, not to mention stand up so he closed his eyes and waited for them to leave or kill him but then he heard a loud noise, it sounded like a cow mooing deeply and opened his eyes again and saw one of them moving

"You hear that? let's go!" the splicer ran and the other shouted at him

"WEAK! YOU'RE WEAK CHOPPER!"

"There's no fish worth telling with that Big Daddy!"

"YELLOW!! ALWAYS HAVE BEEN!!" the splicer got his pipe in front of Keitaro and knelt down and Keitaro got a better look at him

"You'll be better off with the Big Daddy little fish see you floating in the ocean" and with that the splicer left. Keitaro wondered what was a Big Daddy but he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. But soon he was awoken when he felt the ground shake and saw a huge foot step in front of him and saw what they called a Big Daddy. The Big Daddy had a submarine suit and a drill on his right hand, he was very huge no doubt about it, and he reeked so badly that Keitaro wished someone kill him right now.

Just then he saw a little girl with red glowing eyes and a purple dress that was stained in blood and Keitaro blinked slowly

"Look Mr.Bubbles it's an angel!"

'I wish I was one right about now' Keitaro thought

"I can see light coming from his belly" she said as she neared Keitaro with the longest needle he ever saw

'Oh no!' he closed his eyes ready for the painful sting until he heard

"Wait a minute! he's still breathing" she said backing up and Keitaro opened his eyes again

"It's alright he'll be an angel soon" she said and walked out of Keitaro's sight and the Big Daddy looked at the little girl then back at Keitaro and Keitaro closed his eyes sleeping and resting.

* * *

It was 1:00PM in Hinata Inn and Naru was walking back and forth in front of the telephone and it rang and she quickly picked it up 

"Keitaro!?" she said with shine in her eyes but soon turn into a frown

"No, wrong number" she said and slumped back at the couch. Everyone was eating lunch in the kitchen and Kitsune didn't want to eat anymore and when she saw Naru on the couch she thought it was best to cheer her up

"So still thinking about him?" she said as she sat down beside her

"He hasn't called" she simply said with a depressing look on her face

"C'mon cheer up! Keitaro maybe busy" (tch, yeah very busy) "And that's why he hadn't called yet" she said trying to get her friend less worried than she already was

Naru sat up and looked at her "I just get this funny feeling that something is not right"

"What do you mean?"

"Keitaro always calls when he is on his trips to Japan, but when Seta suddenly was in South America he asked Keitaro if he could come and you know Keitaro" she said and Kitsune nodded

"Yeah, that guy will do anything no matter how hard it is"

"And he promised he'll call.. why isn't he calling now?" she said looking at the phone

"Hey, maybe a little t.v. will calm you down it always calms me down"

"Only when you're drunk" Naru said

"Stop acting like that and watch some damn t.v.!!"

She grabbed the remote and turned on the television and the news channel was on

"Ugh, I hate the news" Kitsune said when she was about to another channel but the remote didn't work

"Damn batteries ran out of juice" she said when she looked at Naru and saw her face paled and watching the television and Kitsune looked at it and she wasn't liking what she was hearing

"A plane has crash in the middle of the pacific ocean, we have Korio on the scene inside the helicopter, take it away Korio"

"Thanks Daisuke, as you can plainly see I'm in the middle of the ocean with Tom here riding the helicopter and if you look at the ocean you can see pieces of the plane floating around" the camera guy zoomed in and there was indeed some parts that haven't sunk in

"No... not that plane" Naru said and Kitsune heard her

"C-com on Naru w-w-we don't know if K.. Keitaro was in that plane" she said stuttering but what she heard next didn't prove her point

"The destination of the plane was South America" Korio said while in the helicopter

"Korio where there.. any survivors?" Daisuke said and Naru's heart rate gone of the charts

"Sadly no there weren't any survivors" Naru eyes were widened and began to fall tears

"We have the identifications of the ones that were in the plane and while we are showing you the ones that died let's give them a moment of silence" Daisuke said

Right on cue the other girls walked in the living room and saw the faces of Naru and Kitsune and then a sad music started to play and showed the pictures of the ones that died and in the fifth one showed Keitaro's picture smiling a little with his goofy glasses. And that did it Naru knelt down from the couch and began crying and sobbing and saying his name.

* * *

"Keitaro? wake up silly, time for you to find a way home" Naru said smiling at Keitaro, who was on the floor and suddenly he woke up and found himself back into this awful place 

"Aw man my head" he said while standing up and trying to balance himself

"You alright man?" Keitaro jumped but soon figured out that it was Atlas speaking in the radio

"Yeah I'm alright"Keitaro said

"First time plasmid is a real kick in the mule, but there's nothing like a fistful of lightning now is there?"

"What?" he asked but Atlas didn't answer and Keitaro sense a strange feeling in his hand and he looked at it and saw blue electricity surrounding his hand

"OH SHIT!!" he said waving his hand around and moving around trying to get it off and screaming but then something sparked in his brain and he wasn't sure if it was the electricity flowing in his hand or the fact that he remembered that he injected himself with something

'What was that thing called? oh yeah a plasmid' he thought and looked at his hand

"Cool" he said and looked at the door but it was blurry

"Huh? is this a side effect?" he also had a weird feeling in his eyes and soon he was getting dizzy and took off his glasses and could see better without them

"What the?" he put them on and his vision was blurry, he took the off and his vision was perfect

"Weird" he said as he put his glasses in his pocket and he rolled up his sleeve seeing the blue flowing line going through his arm and shoulder but he also noticed that he had grown a little more muscle than he used to have

"Hmm" he wondered and pulled up his shirt a little to see that he has also grown muscle in his abdomen and chest and started to poke himself

"Are this real? I could recall being skinny but this.. this a new thing for me!" he said but remembered that this was definitely no place to be happy

'Right this place.. I need to get out of here!' he thought and looked at the door that couldn't open and saw a lever short circuiting beside it and looked at his hand and closed his eyes took a deep breath and focused his energy and released the electricity on the lever and the door opened

"Sweet" he said and picked up his wrench, his eve hypo and walked inside the tube and looked at his surroundings and the tube suddenly was shaking. He could see the tail of the plane coming towards the tube

"Oh crap" the tail crashed though the glass and water was pouring out and he quickly ran while keeping himself balanced in the water but found no way to walk on the other side and soon another part of the glass broke making more water come out and the water reached his knees

"Dammit!" he said. He quickly spotted that he could walk inside the tail and come out toward the other side but it could be very risky

"Well Keitaro is either this or drown" he carefully walked inside and there was a creaking noise and Keitaro stopped for a minute... and then continued moving on. The water that was coming from the plane was literally pushing Keitaro, so he grabbed on the seats until he could got out from an open door and jumped down. He tripped and the water pushed him further like a water slide but at the same time making Keitaro scream until he reached a little flock of stairs and stopped himself, and an explosion was heard, Keiatro looked outside and saw a tube broke and figured that this is going to happen in here too so he got up and ran as fast as he could. He could also notice that the door that was from the broken tube was being pushed by the water and the force nearly broke it and Keitaro saw it spurring leaks

"This place is falling apart!!" he ran towards the door at the end tripping in the process. He entered inside a dark room that it was lit by the sign of the door that was currently closed, it had stairs that lead down the room and could walk around it and he could see a body on the end of the hall and he almost puked and so he went around the room coming down the stairs and when he was going up he heard something move and saw sparks coming from the floor. It was a splicer that had his weapon down on the ground while moving and it saw Keitaro and was beginning to talk about weird things and murmuring and soon it went towards Keitaro and Keitaro, with his newly found powers, unleashed a bolt of electricity on to the splicer and it was standing in one place while the electricity ran through his body so Keitaro took the opportunity and hit him very hard with his wrench and the splicer landed on the ground with his head half broken and blood splattered all over the walls

Soon Keitaro heard the door open and went over there and saw a splicer waiting for him and it hit Keitaro in the face but he was soon shocked and Keitaro got up from the ground and hit him. He was wincing with the pain on his left cheek, Naru could have hit harder, but this was with a weapon but suddenly the pain went away and the bruise disappeared

"Not only does my powers electrocute people when they hit me.. they heal my wounds too? .. nah, maybe the plasmid changed my body more than two or three ways" He said and nodded in approval

So he entered again and saw stairs that leaded up in a room and so he climbed it and heard noises again

"No please no I won't do it again, no please don't do that" soon an explosion was heard from the top of the room at the end of it and Keitaro almost fell down the stairs in surprise. He walked inside the room and saw old and messed flags of different color on the ceilings, and what looked like some kind of elevator at the end, but then something fell from the explosion and soon landed on the ground and the door opened revealing a burning splicer and heading straight for Keitaro

"I'M NOT A BAD PERSON!!" he screamed and was chasing a running Keitaro

"AAACK!!" he tried to use his powers but they didn't work then he tripped on and object and the burning splicer was gaining him and Keitaro threw his wrench at him and made a direct hit on the splicer's head and it went on the ground and soon Keitaro took the opportune time to take out his eve hypo and thrust it's needle into his skin sending the blue liquid on his veins and soon Keitaro felt strong again and got up and send a bolt of lightning on the splicer and the splicer finally died

"That was... scary.. but exciting" he said and soon slapped himself

'ARE YOU MAD!? YOU KILLED SOMEONE!?!?' one part of his brain said

'But... was it really someone?' he said to himself

'Who cares!? that was once a human being'

'I had no choice!!'

'I you keep thinking stuff like this you're are going to go crazy'

'I'm not going crazy'

'YOUR TALKING TO YOURSELF FOR PETE'S SAKE!!!'

He was right he was talking to himself and he wasn't going nowhere, so he stand up and grabbed his wrench from a faraway place and checked the burned up body and found a eve hypo inside the splicer's jacket

"I don't think he wouldn't mind taking this from him" he said and entered the room and there were six elevators, four didn't work, one was being fried into a crisp and there was only one elevator left. He entered and pushed the up button and while the elevator was going up Atlas started talking

"Listen I've got a family and I need to get them out of here but the splicers have cut me off of them if you can reach them in Neptune's Bounty then maybe just maybe..."

"Listen I just don't think that I'll survive in here, every splicer I face is just stronger than the next one" Keitaro said on the radio

"I know you must be scared shitless and you are not the luckiest man in the world right now but you are my only hope of seeing my wife and child again" when Atlas finished that sentence he thought of Naru, his wife who must be worried sick and he also thought that in the future he could have children and raise them together with Naru as a happy family and the thought of it made Keitaro feel up to the challenge of his life

"Alright.. I'll do my best"

"Thank you now go to Neptune's Bounty and find my family please" he said and left the radio again and the elevator reached the top

"This is going to be the end of me I'm sure of it" he said as he walked out of the elevator.

* * *

CD: review dammit! I decided to end this chappie here and maybe I'll continue in the weekend damn school got me pinned down, it's not easy being in the tenth grade... and I don't think in the eleventh, twelve and university.. life for me sucks, can't wait for summer, so anyway review and tell me something I don't know hmm? 


	3. Chapter 3

Love Hina: Bioshock

CD: Well here is the third chapter and 'Halo Expert' apology accepted. So yeah Keitaro will have a connection with Rapture and that's all I'm going to say for now so stay tuned for little hints and if you already figure it out, for the love of God don't spoil it on the review.

* * *

It was a dark time inside Hinata-Inn, when the girls figured out that Keitaro's plane crashed on the ocean: 

Shinobu cried just as much as Naru

Kitsune just sat there but also tears falling down her eyes

Su didn't cry but she looked very depressed and it wasn't because she didn't have a test subject aymore

Mutsumi just fainted from the news and it was on purpose

Motoko didn't take the news very well either, she just closed her eyes, walked up the stairs, locked herself in her room and let out all she had while covering her face with her pillow

Kanako, Keitaro's little sister, sat beside Shinobu, hugged her and cried with her

Haruka, who was watching the news from her coffee shop, opened her mouth letting the cigarette fall and she walked while shivering on the nearest table, sat down and covered her face and hated herself for crying

But the only person who took the horrifying news the hardest was Naru, she ran up to her room and went to her bed and punched the pillow so many times that feathers started coming out. She haven't stopped crying either and she looked at a picture of her and Keitaro when they were on their honeymoon and she took it and looked at Keitaro

"you promised.. you promised you would come back safe and sound..." she said looking at him with soft eyes but then those eyes turned into angry eyes and she gripped at the picture so hard that the glass covering it shattered

"YOU PROMISED!!!!!!" she shrieked and threw the picture on the wall, breaking it in half which separated them from each other

Yeah, it was indeed a very dark time in Hinata-Inn

* * *

Keitaro wasn't feeling too hot as well. He went pass a lot of splicers and some that almost killed him and he was walking around in what looked like some fancy restaurant, but the restaurant wasn't fancy at all now, it was almost destroyed. Tables were broken in half, there was water mostly anywhere, it stank of rotting corpses and burned up kitchens, walls crumpled and filled with dried blood, there was a huge happy new year sign that said 1959 

"1959? ... I'm surprised this place hasn't fallen apart yet" he said. The place was a restaurant and while he was walking he saw three splicers walking in a pond of water with tables around and Keitaro hid behind a wall and soon Atlas spoke

"If you find splicers in the water hit them with the electro bolt" he said and Keitaro did as told and shot a bolt of lightning that electrocuted them and in five seconds they collapsed.

Keitaro walked around the place finding many necessary items like aid kits, eve hypo and pistol rounds from the one he got from a splicer and soon he found a weird machine on a table and picked it up. It was a dairy, well a dairy that records your voice, and he looked at it and the owner of the dairy was Hinata Urashima.

"...WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!" he read the words carefully and yes the words didn't lie. Grandma Hina was in Rapture and she didn't tell him

"Ah well might as well hear what she said" he pushed a red button and soon a voice spoke but it was a much more younger voice that spoke

"1959, happy new year in Rapture, happy my ass, this place has fallen apart I tell ya. Ever since they found that damn ADAM and made what they call plasmids, people started going crazy and addicted to this junk :sigh: I knew going here on vacation was a stupid idea"

"Heh" he chuckled

"I need to get out of this place or else they will eat me alive, literally:crash: what was that noise!?"

Keitaro eyes widened when he heard his grandma shriek in terror

"Get away from me:crash:thud:skull cracking noise: ow.. I'm injured... heh didn't thought it could end this way" Keitaro gripped the dairy hard that is until he heard someone else's voice and it was a man

"Are you alright madam?", "No I'm injured", "Let me help you so we can get out of here in one piece", "Thank you so much, what's your name?", "No time I need to get you to safety, now c'mon" suddenly the dairy finished

"Who was that guy?" he wondered but soon stopped thinking about it when he heard a noise

"eep!" he ran up some stairs and into a random bathroom and stopped when his vision turned gray and he suddenly looked at two white figures, one was male and one was female and he saw the male rolling toilet paper on the female's torso and heard them talk

"Thank you so much for helping me-ow!"

"Don't talk too much"

"You really know how to heal a person"

"I'm a doctor from the medical pavilion and I couldn't leave someone to die"

"Thank you again"

"No prob. can you get up?"

The female figure managed to stand up

"Yeah"

"Alright let's go" the male said holding her hand and running towards a random destination but then they vanished and Keitaro's vision was clear again

"That was weird" he said but suddenly something caught his eye, there was a smoking hole on the end of this bathroom and when he entered it he was on top of some kind of stage and when he looked down he saw a familiar little girl stabbing a corpse with a sharp needle

"Careful now, would you kindly lower that weapon for a minute?" Atlas said from the radio and Keitaro hid his pistol

"Atlas why is there a little girl here in this place?" he said while walking and balancing himself on top of the stage

"You think that's a child down there?"

"Well.. she looks like a child"

"Don't be fooled she's a little sister now"

"Little.. sister?" he said as he finished walking the railing on top of the stage and went climbing down a flock of broken stairs and standing right infront a bullet proof glass

"Something turned a sweet baby girl into a monster, whatever you thought of right and wrong in the surface, well that don't count as much here in Rapture, those little sisters carry ADAM the genetic material that keeps the wheels of Rapture turning"

"This ADAM made everyone go crazy then?"

"Exactly, everybody wants it, everybody needs it" Atlas said and he disappeared

Suddenly a splicer entered the room the little sister was in and looked at her with bad intentions and he was approaching her but she screamed in a very high peached voice that made the splicer stop and cover his ears and made Keitaro cover his ears as well. Soon the splicer hit her with his pistol and suddenly a loud roar was heard and down came a Big Daddy out of nowhere making the ground shake and it's glowing eyes were red. The splicer started shooting the Big Daddy but it was worthless because it was charging directly at the splicer and it hit the splicer and he crashed on the wall and soon the Big Daddy without mercy, shoved it's drill through his body and then he grabbed the splicer's head and hit his head very hard at the unbreakable glass that was breaking and Keitaro could see the blood coming from the splicer's head when it reached impact on the glass and after three hits the glass broke leaving a brutalized splicer hanging on the glass.

The Big Daddy left the stage with the little sister and Keitaro was shocked as hell with the gruesome strength of the Big Daddy and soon Atlas began to talk

"That's the Big Daddy, if she's got the ADAM it keeps her safe"

"No shit" he said when he saw the splicer's head almost squished and blood dripping out of it's head. He broke a lock that was on a gate with his wrench and as he went onward he walked through corridors and halls that lead closer to his destination and as he walked by he encountered two splicers that were down on the big room that Keitaro was in and in that room the were stairs that led down there but before he could get down, he used the electro bolt on the splicers that were in the water and the floor was so broken that it was like a pool.

When he got down he saw boxes that carried supplies. He opened them and saw a candy bar and he gladly ate it

"Oh man I needed that" he then saw a bottle of whisky, he took it and hid it inside his jacket that he took when he killed a splicer. He then saw his destination: the gate leading to Neptune's Bounty

"Thank God" when he was about to go in the gate closed and lights were flashing red and suddenly out of nowhere a machine appeared from the other side of the gate and started throwing flames at Keitaro (literally) and Keitaro almost dodge the flames and soon heard a voice

"SECURITY ALERT IS ACTIVATED"

"Damn it!" he said and soon more splicers appeared out of nowhere and some Keitaro managed to electrocute from the water and some just escaped in the nick of time and Keitaro took out his pistol and started shooting at the splicers. Some were killed with one shot and others were killed with three or four shots and Keitaro took out his wrench and thought of a plan. A wave of splicers appeared and Keitaro shot the ones that could be taken down and others with his wrench, two splicers surrounded him from the side, each having a melee weapon so Keitaro ducked and the splicers hit each other's faces and Keitaro shot the both of them.Two splicers with guns appeared and Keitaro hid behind a wall and reloaded his gun, recharged his power with his eve hypo and went towards the shooting splicers. He electrocuted the one on the right and shot the one on the left and soon he jumped at the shocked splicer and landed on top of him and started hitting him with the wrench, soon after that more came and they all had guns and they all landed on the water.

Keitaro, for the first time in his current life here, grinned and charged up his electro bolt but he was in front of them and they were firing at him but suddenly he unleashed a huge electro bolt on the splicers frying them into a crisp while in the water. Suddenly no more came and Keitaro got shot three times in his body, arm, and leg but then the bullets came out slowly out of his body which was very painful and soon they got out and the wounds on his body were healed and he felt better but not that well.

"I should be careful next time when I fight, the heat of battle is actually getting me excited, but this could get me killed" he heard an explosion and he could also hear many splicers coming again but it wasn't three or four it was a whole army of them

"Oh snap" he said and Atlas spoke

"It's Ryan, Goddamn Andrew Ryan!! he found us, dammit!! there is another way to get to Neptune's Bounty, go to the Medical what are you awaiting for go!!?!?"

He didn't have to say it twice. Keitaro was running for his life, he could hear the splicers coming, he ran through some dark corridors until he reached the door to get there but it soon closed

"NO!!" Keitaro screamed and soon the gates that was in the room on the sides closed and he was trapped

"Aw Christ you're trapped!! I'm gonna try to override the exit from here"

The room was dark but suddenly a white screen lit up showing the face of Andrew Ryan, well almost he was wearing a hat that covered his eyes and soon he began to speak

"So tell me friend which one of the bitches sent you? KGB?, the CIA?, here's the news: Rapture isn't some sunken ship for you to plunder and Andrew Ryan isn't the giddy social life that could be slapped around by a government muzzle and with that, farewell or voslavania in german"

Soon the face disappeared and it was only a white screen that said stand by. Keitaro started to hear voices outside the room and then he saw four splicers appear in front of the glass that was in front of him trying to get in by hitting it and then four more splicers by the metal gates that was on the left and right side of the room and more and more began to appear and Keitaro was shaking in fear and he hold on to his necklace with his hand and closed his eyes praying for something to happen and suddenly Atlas spoke again

"I got it!! get out of there!!! get out now!!!!" Keitaro turned around and saw the door opened and he went in there and closed it shut and turned the wheel tightly so that no splicer can get in and he took a deep breath and sat down inside the very silent room

Silence... that's all he needed to calm down and get it together... pure silence

* * *

CD: So what do you think? well anyway I'm going to bed and :ahem: Would you kindly review my story? 


	4. Chapter 4

Love Hina: Bioshock

Author: After months of playing and doing absolutely nothing I finally update, ain't that neat?, so I have been thinking ways to keep the story interesting and so here is my failed attempt to make a decent story, enjoy

Don't own Bioshock nor Love Hina 

* * *

Many hours have passed and everyone was not feeling themselves. Shinobu felt worse than when her parents argued and separated , in fact, she wasn't feeling anything right now. She was in her bedroom and instead of doing any homework she just lay on her bed looking up the ceiling with puffy cheeks and dry eyes, she couldn't cry anymore, she couldn't believe what happened 

'He can't be dead.. it's Keitaro right? he endured much worse right?' she kept thinking but common sense told her that the explosion did him in and there was no one who could of survived and even if they did they were lost in the ocean probably shark food. The thought of Keitaro being eaten by sharks broke her heart or maybe in the ocean on top of a part of the plane being consumed by the hot sun and probably dying of thirst or hunger 

'STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT!!' she told herself 'This is not helping at all' 

'I can't.. can't stop thinking about him'

'Think about something else then'

'What else is there!?' she didn't answer. The news did an impact on all of them and there was nothing she could do to cheer herself up, she could cook.. but what good is her cooking if the man she still has affection is not with them anymore. Then Shinobu heard a scream on the roof

Mutsumi still hasn't waken up, as a matter of fact she was still unconscious ever since Keitaro died, everyone took her up towards her room and placed her on her bed. Ever since then she hasn't woken up and hasn't shown signs of it either. Is as if she was on a spell and the only way for her to wake up is that her prince in shining armor came and wake her up, in other words, that Keitaro came back and put a smile on everyones faces.. but she knows that it will never happen again.

Kaolla was working on some new invention. She was intending to build a new machine that can travel over the plane crash and check if Keitaro was really dead and for the first time in her life, she was very serious about this, so serious that she hasn't left her room not even for a simple banana or FOOD. There were times that she stopped and thought about Keitaro and if he was really dead 

"NO!" she screamed

"KEITARO ISN'T DEAD.. I just know he isn't" she said with tears rolling down 

"HE ISN'T DEAD and I will prove it!! I shall build this machine with all my power and I will find Keitaro and we shall be happy again" she said and she put on her protective mask and kept on building the thing but she didn't heard a distant scream. 

Kanako was sitting on the beach looking at the horizon. She left the inn and went back to her home because the inn reminded her so much of his brother. Ever since the tragic news appeared she was also heartbroken along with the other residents. She was looking at the beach and seeing the beautiful sunset and suddenly and image of Keitaro appeared smiling down upon her, she closed her eyes and opened them again and the image disappeared. She let a tear roll down and said 

"Goodbye forever Keitaro" 

Motoko was on the roof of the inn with her sword and trying to forget about him but every step she made she ended up tripping and almost falling down. She knew that this wasn't doing her any good so she closed her eyes and emptied her mind completely and once that was done she gripped her sword and gracefully moved forward and back without any mistakes and soon she was feeling much more better in fact she was smiling and the steps she did reminded her so much the time she and Keitaro trai- 

-THUD-

She fell to the floor and started to let out tears and curses 

"Who was I kidding?" she said with anger 

"I can't forget him.. why?" she kept on talking to herself . She knew she developed feeling for him ever since the day they met each other but she thought she got over those feelings and now they came crawling back again and in the worst possible time 

"Why now? WHY NOW WHEN HE'S OUT OF MY REACH?!" she screamed up to the heavens and looking up the sky 

"What do you want from me?" she said, crying, knowing Keitaro he would've said to be happy but right now she wasn't feeling so happy at all. 

"If only you were here right now" she said lowering her head but she caught someone in a distance it wasn't Keitaro though but it was someone she knew. It was Naru who seemed to climb up the roof but what was she doing up here in the first place? and then she heard a scream

"NARU DON'T DO IT!!"

Haruka didn't know how much time she spent inside her coffee shop but she knew that staying in there smoking didn't do much to cheer her up now that her favorite nephew is dead. Haruka cried but not that much and she knew that she needed to go to the inn and tell the residents the horrible news that is if they haven't already figured it out.

"Dammit Keitaro.. if you was here right now I would hit you in the head for making me cry" she said wiping a tear away

"Right now I need to see the girls, if they figured it out I know that some of them are suffering more than me right now" she said.

She got up, put out her cigarette, closed the shop and climbed up the stairs leading up the inn and when she was close to the front door she heard a scream

"NARU DON'T DO IT!!"

Naru was inside her room still crying and feeling miserable. She hasn't left ever since the news and she wasn't ready to face the sad truth. Her Keitaro was dead and she wasn't ever going to see him again or feel the warm feeling inside everytime she looks at him or kiss him or ever being with her comforting her and saying things to her that make her love him even more.

She missed him already, she knew she couldn't get over it and she saw her ring on her finger that showed that she was a wife, but now she's a widow and everytime her mind throws images of him at her she would go crazy and her heart can't bare much of it. She was very hurt inside, so much that she felt her chest and mind about to explode. 

"I.. can't.. take it... anymore" she said and she got up from her bed and opened her window and carefully climbed up to the roof , she didn't heard someone open the door of her room but by that time she was already on top and slowly kept walking towards the end of the roof close to the springs and she looked up to the sky 

"I'm coming... my love" she took one step towards nothing and she heard a scream

"NARU DON'T DO IT!!" 

Kitsune was inside her room with empty bottles of cheap beer and she was on the floor and she emptied another bottle inside her mouth and soon she ran out 

"Damn beer running 'hic' out I better shtop by Keitaro'sh room and sheduce him for 'hic' money" she then stop and thought for a second

"Oh yeah that'sh right 'hic' he'sh dead" she started laughin but that wasn't a laugh of joy, no, not at all she was laughing and crying. She too was shocked by the news and even though she didn't have any feelings for him she was sad and it wasn't because of free money

"I better 'hic' check on Naru and shee if she's 'hic' okay" even though that was a dumb idea to check that if she was alright she went to her room anyways but she was walking groggily and soon she opened Naru's room only to find it empty 

"Huh? that'sh funny I thought she was here" she said still drunk and saw the window open and went out to investigate and saw no one on the ground but instead she saw a pair of legs climbing up on top of her and she saw that it was Naru climbing on the roof from her window and even though it was dangerous considering she was still drunk she climbed up herself and once she got to the roof she saw Naru walking towards the end of the roof over the hot springs and she knew what her best friend was intending to do. She widened her eyes and with incredible speed she ran towards her and screamed

"NARU DON'T DO IT!!"

She ran as fast as she could but by that time Naru was already going to fall but Motoko caught her just in the nick of time and Naru struggled to let herself go out of Motoko's arms but Motoko was stronger than her and wrestled her to the ground 

"LET GO!!" she screamed but Motoko held her tightly but was failing to keep her down and in comes Kitsune and helped Motoko. By that time Shinobu came up to the roof and saw what was going on and then Haruka came up too and went to help the other girls.

"LET GO!! LET GO OF ME!!"

"NARU CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!" Haruka screamed trying to hold her but the girl had surprising strength 

"I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!!"

"JUST BECAUSE HE DIED DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO DIE TOO!!" Kitsune joined the conversation

"I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!" Naru screamed and Shinobu started to cry silently

"ME TOO BUT DO YOU THINK KEITARO WOULD WANT TO SEE YOU TAKE OUT YOUR OWN LIFE!!" Motoko screamed at her and soon Naru stopped moving and everything went silent and soon Naru started to cry and soon the three of them too but Haruka just let tears go out 

"He's dead Naru and there was nothing we could do" the three then embraced together and Shinobu joined them

"You're not alone Naru you still have friends to make you feel better" Shinobu said and they all let their tears out and the sun disappeared making stars come out of the dark blue sky.

* * *

Keitaro was infront of the door leading towards Dr.Steinman's surgery room. To make things short here's what happened. Keitaro found a switch leading towards the other entrance to Neptunes Bounty but it got closed because of the security access and the only way to enter was from Steinman's key and he passed a lot of places and he obtained the fire and telekinesis plasmid and soon passed a lot of rooms and then he reached towards the entrance to Steinmans room.

There I think that's enough

He took a deep breath and entered and saw two separate door and in the middle was a huge square glass and inside the room was Steinman in front of a splicer being chopped up by him

"What can I do with this one aphrodyte? SHE WON'T STAY STILL!!" he said while cutting the splicer and blood splattering everywhere 

"Sick" Keitaro said while holding his mouth 

"I want to make them beautiful but they always turn out WRONG!!" he said and then a light shined on a corpse hanged on top of Steinman on the right side in the shape of a crucifix and a bag over it's head

"THIS ONE too fat" he said with disgust and soon appeared another one on the left side 

"THIS ONE too tall" and another but this time on top of him

"THIS ONE too symmetrical" he then saw Keitaro and Keitaro gulped 

"Who is this? an intruder! he's ugly!, ugly!!, UGLY!!" even though Keitaro was offended he moved out of the way when Steinman took out his machine gun and fired away 

"HIDEOUS!!" Steinman screamed and Keitaro has had it

"Well you don't look so well yourself!!" he screamed as he entered the room and hid behind a wall and the battle begun.

Keitaro switched to his telekinesis plasmid and took one of the gas barrels and threw it at Steinamn and Steinman rolled out of the way but the explosion wounded him 

"AGH!! NURSE I NEED MEDICATION!!" he said running down a set of stairs and the room was flooded with water and on the end was a med kit station and Steinman healed but Keitaro caught him

"Mistake" he said as he switched to his electric plasmid and unleashed an electro bolt on the water. To his surprise it didn't kill Steinman but it shocked him to no end and since Keitaro's immune to electricity he went to the water and took out his wrench and hit Steinman. Steinamn's gun fell on the water and Keitaro was on top of him, when he was about to hit him again Steinamn took out a scalpel from his pocket and thrust it on Keitaro's shoulder. Keitaro screamed and Steinman pushed him and began to choke him under the water. Keitaro then out of desperation grabbed Steinman's face and unleashed electricity, Steinman screamed and his body was surrounded by electricity and soon Keitaro punched him with his other hand .

Keitaro got up from the water and climbed up the stairs and taking deep breaths from the lack of air but he didn't realize that Steinman was behind him with his gun in hand. Keitaro heard a gun clocking, he looked behind him and Steinman fired his gun, hitting Keitaro on his arm and body, making his wrench fall, he was about to unleash an electro bolt but he ran out of eve and then Steinamn fired again on his legs making Keitaro fall and then pointed his gun on his head

"So sorry but your appointment has been canceled!" he said while laughing like a maniac and Keitaro cursed under his breath and closed his eyes and Steinman pulled the trigger but his gun ran out of ammo and looked at it

"Blast!" Steinman said and Keitaro waisting no time recharged his eve, changed to his fire plasmid and simply grabbed Steinman's leg and unleashed fire, burning Steinman and Steinman trying to run to the water was grabbed by Keitaro and Keitaro placed his hand on to Steinman's mouth and again unleashed fire and since the fire plasmid made him immune to fire his skin wasn't burning with Steinman's and in a matter of seconds Steinman died and Keitaro got up and took a breather and winced at the pain in his body from all the bullets that he took, but thanks to the plasmid, his body can endure almost anything and the bullets were making their way out of Keitaro's body.

"Woah, talk about near death experience, that was pure luck right there" he said. He got up and searched Steinman's corpse and found what he was looking for. The key to Neptune's Bounty and then Atlas spoke

"You alright? it's about time someone took care of that sick bastard now head over to emergency access I'll make my way to the backside of port Neptune myself, we'll get their soon enough"

"I hope so" Keitaro said and was walking back to emergency access.

* * *

Author: well I'm done here 'cause it's time for meat-waffles, I know, I know, WTF!? YOU CUT SOME PARTS OF THE LEVEL!! HOW COULD YOU!! well would you like it if you have to write almost HALF OF ONE SINGLE LEVEL!! I don't think so and like I said I tried to make it interesting so don't review about that part hmm? 


	5. Chapter 5

Love Hina: Bioshock

**CrazyDemon: Yayness!! they finally let you do things with the letters, now I can make things more better. Anyways I just realized something I CAN DRAW GOOD!! but not that great, so I'm going to show you Bioshock Keitaro and probably the only drawing related to this story. So here is the link... okay maybe the link isn't working so if you want just go to Deviantart and type "bioshock keitaro". Laugh at it, mock it, or simply say I like it, if you have an account that is. Let's start.**

* * *

Keitaro went running towards the emergency access and dodging splicer attacks. Keitaro was so close to the door but then an explosion occurred and the door was shut from the tunnel he was in

"Looks like another tunnel collapsed, welcome to Rapture the worlds fastest crumbling pile of junk" Atlas said

"Aw man what now!?" Keitaro said then his mind was getting dizzy and out of nowhere he saw flashes of himself in the airplane watching the photo from his pendant and then his vision was back to normal

"That was weird" he said and suddenly heard a loud noise

**"RRRRRAAAAAAOOOOOUUUUGGGGHHHH!!" **

Keitaro looked around and saw a door open and a Big Daddy came bursting out of a glass window from the room and was caught in fire and dead.

"Woah!" Keitaro shouted and soon entered and heard a shriek and from the broken window he could see a Little Sister and Atlas spoke

"It's a little one!, here's your chance to get some ADAM"

Keitaro then carefully without touching the dead Big Daddy walked inside the large room. The room had red curtains on the left side and on the right side were chairs and luggage and Keitaro could see a splicer pointing his pipe against the crawling Little Sister

"Now it's just you and me and that tasty ADAM" the splicer said

_'I have to stop him!!' _Keitaro thought as he was going to charge at the splicer but was interrupted when someone shot at the splicer. The splicer looked up and was shot again.

Keitaro looked up to see a woman on top of a balcony and the woman pointed at him

"You stay away from her or it is you who will be shot next!!" she said and Keitaro dropped his wrench

"Don't shoot!" he said with his arms in the air and then Atlas spoke

"Easy there doctor he's just looking for a wee bit of ADAM, just enough to get by"

"I will not have him hurt my little ones!" she said as Keitaro looked at the Little Sister weeping in fear

"It's okay lad she's not a child not anymore, Dr.Tenenbaum sought to that" Atlas said and the little sister ran from Keitaro

"Please do not hurt her! have you no heart?" Tenenbaum said in a sad voice and Keitaro looked at the direction the Little Sister was headed

"Aw that's pretty sad coming from the girl who cooked up them creatures in the first place, some fine little girls and turned them into that didn't ya?" Keitaro was then walking slowly to the crying Little Sister

"Listen to me man, you won't survive without the ADAM those.. things are carrying are you prepared to drain your life, my wife and child's life for Tenenbaum's little frankenstein?" Keitaro stopped

"I..I" he started to say. All this pressure was getting to him suddenly Tenenbaum called to him

"Here!, there is another way, use this and free them from their torment, I will be make it to be worth your while.. somehow" she threw a red glass vase and Keitaro caught it and looked at it and then at the Little Sister who was crawling back onto some luggage.

_'She's just a little girl right?' _his mind told him but then another voice appeared, a voice he never knew he had, it was a vicious version of his voice

**_'Oh c'mone! what do ya got to lose and besides, ya heard what Atlas said, he said those aren't little girls'_**

_'But they look like girls!'_

**_'Oh really? well what about those glowing red eyes, the bloody dirty dress, and that ADAM she carries, if we can get most of the ADAM we'll be unstoppable'_**

_'I don't want power.. I just want to go home'_

_**'Well then in order to get back home you need all the ADAM right, RIGHT?!'**_

_'I.. I guess..'_

**_'Good now get all that tasty ADAM'_**

Keitaro was walking towards the girl thinking about getting all the ADAM with the liquid from the red vase that Tenenbaum gave him but then he saw something in the Little Sister's eyes, something that reminded him about one certain blue haired girl. Innocence. He saw that behind her eyes and that she was scared.

_'She may look like a monster.. but looks don't make it so. Other than that she acts like a normal little girl. Frightened, nervous, always playing around and this Little Sister as they call them.. was once a little girl and she reminds me so much of the ones I have back home'_

**_'No! don't be fooled! just take all her ADAM'_**

_'I will take ADAM.. but not enough to get her killed' _Keitaro said as he walked to the Little Sister and grabbed her by her body and the Little Sister was resistant and was taking Keitaro's hand away

"No!, no!, no!" the Little Sister said and Keitaro slowly and calmly caressed her hair and his hands were glowing and the Little Sister too and soon in a white flash the Little Sister was standing on the ground and wiping her dress and Keitaro covered his eyes and opened them revealing a normal looking little girl

"Thank you mister, thank you" she said as Keitaro smiled and watched her run at a tunnel on the wall and soon Tenenbaum spoke from his radio

"The path of the righteous, is not always easy yes, the reward will become clear in time, be patient" she finished and soon Atlas spoke

"Tenenbaum is playing you for a sap, you need all the ADAM you can get to survive" suddenly Keitaro heard something turning on and saw the curtains reveal a similar machine from the ones he got the electric, fire and telekinesis plasmid

"If you come across another of them Gatherer's Garden's machines make sure you pick up a few plasmids or two, that is if the price isn't to dear to cross" he finished and Keitaro got to the machine to check it out and looked at the plasmid

"Hmm, this enrage plasmid doesn't look too bad maybe it will be useful" he said as he purchased it with all the ADAM he carried and went towards the other door inside the room leading to the emergency access.

As he was running towards the Medical Pavillion room he came across a Big Daddy and with a Little Sister in front of it

"You're ready now, it's time to face one of those Big Daddies and it won't be easy but it's the only way to get to the Little Sisters an the ADAM they carry"

Keitaro gulped. From what he saw the Big Daddy do to that splicer back at the theater and the fact that the ground shakes just by the steps of the Big Daddy, he was scared shitless and to make matters worse, he only has limited armor piercing ammo from his pistol and he wouldn't even think of hitting that gargantuan with his wrench.

"Well.. it's been nice knowing me" he said as he switched from the normal to the armor piercing bullets and carefully pointed it at the Big Daddy's mask. He had a total of 16 bullets and he had to make them count. He nervously was pointing it and he couldn't stop his hand from shaking and suddenly he heard a noise that scared him and pulled the trigger that almost hit the Big Daddy and the Big Daddy looked at Keitaro and the holes from his mask glowed red "Oh snap" he managed to say before the Big Daddy gave a loud roar that made Keitaro wet his pants... erm.. the battle has begun.

The Big Daddy hit the ground and soon Keitaro's vision was blurry and he could barely move and then without a second the Big Daddy charged at Keitaro throwing him at least ten feet away to some turret machines that Keitaro hacked to aid him against some splicers and soon the turrets began to fire at the Big Daddy.

Keitaro could barely move from the ground, that attack from the Big Daddy was so brutal it almost broke every bone of his body, it was much more worse than Naru's punch or Motoko's sword attacks. He slowly began to stand and he saw that the turrets were distracting the Big Daddy but the Big Daddy was destroying them and Keitaro knew he needed to hide in order to catch a breather. But soon he heard a thuggish splicer come in and a nitro splicer with it's grenade box from it's side. Keitaro then remembered that he has plasmids and he had that enrage plasmid.

He got up to his feet and then switched to his enrage plasmid. A red oozing ball came out of Keitaro's hand and he caught it quickly and hew could see that his hand began to change and tiny red liquid balls formed around it. He then pointed the plasmid to the nitro splicer and threw it and it landed on the nitro splicer and soon the splicer saw Keitaro and Keitaro pointed at the Big Daddy and the splicer went at it and started throwing grenades at the Big Daddy. He then threw the enrage ball onto the other splicer and it also went charging at the Big Daddy, hitting it with it's pipe.

Keitaro then started shooting the Big Daddy with his special ammo. Seeing as though his plan seemed to be working the Big Daddy got even more angry and picked up one of the remaining turrets and pointed it at the nitro splicer, shooting repeatedly at it and killing it and then he the the turret at the thuggish splicer and the turret exploded and that just left the Big Daddy and Keitaro and it roared and charged at Keitaro

"OH CRAP!!" he yelled and jumped out of the way and started reloading his gun but before he could shoot, the Big Daddy caught Keitaro's head and began shaking him violently and Keitaro out of desperation began to shoot violently and landing a few hit's on the Big Daddy and the Big Daddy threw him with superior strength making Keitaro roll on the ground and land on the wall. Keitaro couldn't anymore and was just going to give up and saw the Big Daddy charging at him and the final blow would certainly kill him and Keitaro just sat there without care.

He knew he couldn't defeat such a thing, he knew it was hopeless and he only had little eve left and even though he could electrocute the thing it would just kept going. Keitaro just gave up and was closing his eyes waiting for the impact but then he heard a familiar voice inside his head and he felt his surroundings all dark and he looked at the Big Daddy slowly charging at him and then someone stood in front of him. It was Naru or at least an image of her and she was glowing in the darkness

_"Keitaro are you just gonna give up?"_ she asked

_"I can't beat it.. I just can't"_ he said and soon another person appeared, it was Motoko

_"Urashima! don't tell me you are just going to sit there and let this happen!"_

_"I'm sorry I can't"_

_"But you need to keep going KEITARO!!"_ Kaolla appeared on top of Motoko and soon all of the residents apeared. All of them standing in front of him

_"Wait a minute! hold on! why are you all here!? how is this happening"_ Keitaro said freaking out

_"Becasue silly"_ Naru said as she lowered herself on to Keitaro and grabbed his golden pendant who seemed to be glowing too

_"We were always with you, ever since that plane crashed, right guys?"_

_"Hell yes!!"_ they all said as they laughed

_"Don't give up Keitaro, we are all waiting for you, have hope and you will be home with us"_ she said as she got up and Keitaro extended his hand to reach her but he couldn't

_"Bye Keitaro and remember we are all in your heart"_

_"And your pendant!!"_ Kaolla said

_"You get my point"_ Naru said as they disappeared and everything returned to normal and Keitaro just stood still

_'They are all waiting for me'_

_The Big Daddy is getting closer_

_'They still have hope'_

_It's reaching_

_'I only have one bullet'_

_Almost there_

_'And small amount of eve'_

_It's about to kill me_

_'But I will not go down easily!_'

_DODGE!!_

Keitaro opened his eyes and rolled out of the way and the Big Daddy crashed to the wall almost breaking it and Keiaro saw the grenade box from the splicer and used his telekinesis plasmid and with little eve he had threw it at the Big Daddy and aimed at it with extreme concentration and shoot it and within seconds the box exploded in front of the Big Daddy and soon the Big Daddy landed at least five feet away from the explosion and was on the ground dead.

Keitaro just stood there, surprised and shocked

"How did.. when did... did I just killed a Big Daddy without remembering how?" he said as he saw the little girl walking onto the Big Daddy and crying

"Mr.B!!, MR.B!!" she said crying and Keitaro took a deep breath

"Well here we go again" he rolled up his sleeve and went to the Little Sister.

Keitaro bought more ammo from a vending machine and went to the emergency access and used the key of Steinman and opened it and he sighed of relief

"Finally now to get to Neptune's Bounty" he said as he got down the stairs that he was in a control room and Atlas spoke

"I don't know how you've managed it but you did, head over to port Neptune, I'm looking forward to shaking your hand"

"And I'm looking forward to seeing real life down here" Keitaro said as he reached over to the bathysphere over to port Neptune and he sat there resting.

* * *

**CrazyDemon: So I'm ending the chappie here and go to the other in the next couple of years... nah just kidding I'll update soon don't worry and remember to visit Deviantart. So long and don't get me none of that would you kindly crap on the reviews 'cause it ain't working. Tenenbaum fixed me. REVIEW!!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Hina: Bioshock**

**Discovery and Spider splicer battle  
**

**CD: I know what you are thinking: CrazyDemon, WHERE THE (BEEP) HAVE YOU BEEN!?, I've been writing other stories, and I'm just lazy with this one, especially if you have to play through the game in order to write it, but now I'm back and if I don't get enough reviews... I believe another year of no updating is in order.**

**In this chapter though is going to focus a little bit more on the girls and Keitaro's grandma, who apparently was in Rapture, how? READ IT, so no more talking (adjust glasses and english dictionary) let's get this over with  
**

* * *

A day had passed and the girls were inside their rooms, sleeping calmly, of course we can't say the same for Naru who held on her arms the shattered photo she threw at the wall. Her eyes were red from crying and she couldn't cry no more because her eyes were dry, especially after yesterday's suicide attempt, what was she thinking? she thought that same question over and over all night, she couldn't get an answer but she knew the reason why she did it.

Keitaro

Naru loved him so much that she didn't realize what she was doing, how foolish of her

She looked at the photo again, it was her and Keitaro after their wedding, which was a year ago

_'It didn't last long...' _she thought before she closed her eyes

* * *

Haruka was in here tea shop, and as always, smoking. It was her fourth one, she couldn't sleep too much after yesterday so she got up early. She sighed as she put away the cigarette and looked for another, but she ran out

" :sigh: Great, Keitaro's usually the one who buys me a pack" but she remembered that he wasn't going to be here anymore, so she got up and closed the shop, it was a slow day anyways.

She climbed up towards the inn and went inside then she went up the stairs to go get another pack from a place she knew no one would bother go, the attic.

"This place is a fricking maze" she said, she tried not to get lost until she finally found the place she used to hide out when she was little. It was definitely on the top of the inn, she pulled down the rope that was the entrance of the attic, when she got up she couldn't help but sneeze. The place was dark, old, and filled with spiderwebs, old luggage that had dust over everything.

When she got inside the floors creaked loudly, she managed to find the switch to light up the place.

"How could Keitaro missed this place?" there she goes again, thinking about her old nephew, she indeed needed a smoke. She saw an old dusty trunk, opened it, it had nothing but a pack of smoke that was laying there, waiting to be touched. She knew were her nephew kept them just for emergencies, or in this case, for Haruka's emergency. She got out a cigarette and lit it up

" :ffffff,puuuu: Ah, I needed that" she was about to close the trunk when she saw an old book that was under the pack of cigarettes. Since she had nothing else to do she picked it up and blew away the dust but all it did was make a cloud of dust around the place mixed with the smoke

" :cough,cough: I need to get out of here" and with that she turned off the light and closed the attic. She read the cover of the book: Hina Urashima's diary

* * *

Kaolla was up all night creating some sort of portable machine. It was round and in the middle was a green screen, the were two buttons on each side of the contraption.

She remembered planting a chip on Keitaro's back pocket when she hugged him, it was a guidance chip, she implanted it just in case and now using this machine she was building she could know for sure if Keitaro died in the crash or not, just a few adjustments and..

"It's finished!" she said. She pushed a button and the green screen lit up and in it was the map of the world in green lines

"Alright moment of truth" she pushed another button and what she saw widened her eyes with joy

* * *

Haruka was reading the diary, and she could not believe what she read, grandma Hina's experience in a place called Rapture, it also said something about a medic that she fell in love but died saving her, and it also mentions something about...

Ding,Dong

Someone was at the door, she figured Kitsune would answer since she was sleeping at the sofa but knowing how hungover she can get

"Coming!" she hid the diary in her pocket

She walked fast trying to get towards the living room, remember, maze. Haruka finally reached the door and opened it, she was surprised to see Seta

"Seta? what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Keitaro, I'm came here to see if everyone was alright" Seta said in a serious voice

"Well, not so good, but what are you doing here? aren't you supposed to be in South America?"

"South America? why?" Haruka was surprised by this question

"Didn't you called Keitaro about a business trip?"

"Business trip?, I was here in Japan when he took off, why is there a problem?" Haruka widened her eyes, if Seta didn't call Keitaro, then who did?, she got out the diary and looked at it... it couldn't be

"EVERYONE WAKE UP I HAVE VERY GREAT NEWS!!" Kaolla screamed making everyone, and probably people who was in a 10 mile distance, wake up. They all gotten out of their rooms to see what the commotion was all about, everyone except Naru.

Haruka saw everyone coming down the stairs

"Haruka what happened?" Motoko said, everyone wondered the same thing until Kaolla came running down

"EVERYONE, using Keitaro's guidance chip I implanted in his back pocket, I MADE AN IMPORTANT **DISCOVERY**" everyone looked at Kaolla weirdly

"KEITARO IS ALIVE!!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

Naru awoke after hearing what Kaolla said, she then walked out of her room and came walking down towards the living room

"He's here!! in the atlantic ocean!!, if Keitaro exploded the chip could have exploded with him, but the chip has not" she pointed at a dot that was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean

"That's not possible!!"

"Keitaro alive!?"

"I think I need another drink"

"Oh my!!"

"Then how is he still alive?"

"I know how" Haruka said and everyone turned their attention towards her and she showed the diary

"Apparently, grandma Hina kept some dark secrets to herself and written them in her diary, this here shall answer all of our questions" Haruka said, grinning

Naru just watched the whole scenario and made a little smile

_'He's keeping his promise'_

* * *

Speaking of Keitaro, he was now standing in front of a bar, it said

'The Fighting McDounughs Tavern'

Well it certainly isn't going to be wrong in the fighting part. Keitaro needed to snap pictures of 3 spider splicers, how? it kinda started like this

_Flashback_

Keitaro needed to go towards Fontaine's Fisheries but in order to do that, he needed to destroy and RPG turret plus climb a couple of huge crates, after that he got inside a room were he found a dead fisherman's body sitting on a wall. He then saw a huge gate, there was no way to enter it so he knocked it twice with the wrench and a hole slid through the middle of the gate

A man in a mask, Keitaro figured that it was this Peach Wilkins person Atlas was talking about

"Atlas radioed on ahead.. he says you were looking for an invite in the F-Fisheries, nuts I say but maybe if you head up towards the Wharfmaster's office and find a research camera maybe I could manage an invite"

Keitaro sighed but suddenly he heard someone make a humming sound

"Wh-what was that!?" Peach said.

Suddenly a splicer came down a hole from the ceiling and looked at Keitaro with bloody murder in it's eyes

"You sir are fucked!" Peach said, before closing the hole

"gulp!"

The splicer threw hooks at Keitaro, he easily dodge them and fired his gun at the splicer, the bullet hit it but the splicer didn't seem to budge at all, instead it came running towards him. Keitaro took out his wrench and parried the splicer's attack then the splicer with it's other hand was going to slash Keitaro but he grabbed it and now they were trying to push each other. The splicer was surprisingly strong but Keitaro managed to push it out of the way and hit the splicer on it's head with his wrench.

The splicer then back flipped three times before throwing more hooks at Keitaro, Keitaro managed to dodge some of them but he needed to jump out of the way because the splicer had tremendous accuracy, it then climbed up to the ceiling, Keitaro didn't noticed this

"Where did it go!?" he got his answer when a hook landed on his left leg, he screamed in pain and he kneel down trying to get it out but it just made the pain much more worse, he looked up and saw that the splicer was about to throw again but instead a bot appeared and started shooting the splicer

"Hold on tightly, I'm sending something first to watch your back!" Peach said from Keitaro's radio, Keitaro took this opportunity and started shooting the splicer with his gun, the splicer seemed to had enough and climbed towards the hole on the ceiling and the bot followed it

Keitaro then took out the hook with force, the pain was horrible but he needed to get it out, he opened an aid kit and wrapped the cloth around the wound, he knew it would help his body heal it faster

Then Peach opened the hole

"Good now go get that research camera and snapshot those who can climb on the ceiling, then I'll let you into the Fisheries, just remember friend, if I smell an ounce of Fontaine on you and I'll have you in a b-b-box!, Atlas gives you the vouch but I ain't turning my eye just for his say so"

_End of Flashback _

Keitaro had the camera around his neck like a necklace, he also managed to find a shotgun with only 6 rounds and 4 shotgun shells to spare

"Well this here is the first step I suppose, here goes nothing!"

Keitaro went inside, it was a western style bar, there were tables everywhere and some filled with old bottles of wine, on it's left side was a huge glass that was illuminating most of the bar, you could see more buildings outside, but what really made this place creepy was that it was awfully quiet

"It's quiet... too quiet... I always wanted to say that"

When Keitaro took another step a tune started to play, it was from the 60's, but what really freaked out Keitaro was a Spider splicer coming from out of nowhere, right in front of him

"Hm, smile" he took a photo of it and the splicer screamed at the air

"That can't be good" soon two more Spider splicers appeared and surrounded Keitaro. It was like a triangle and in the middle was Keitaro.

"Okay... who gets to die first?" he said with a bit of nervousness in his voice but also a bit of seriousness as well

A splicer climbed the ceiling, another back flipped from a distance and the other charged at Keitaro. Keitaro took out his wrench with his left hand and in the other he was holding the shotgun, the splicer jumped at Keitaro and used both it's hooks at him, Keitaro parried the attack with both his wrench and shotgun, then the other two splicers threw hooks at him, Keitaro noticed this and turned the splicer around with full strength. The hooks penetrated the splicer's back and head and with a shot from Keitaro's shotgun, it flew a few feet away before it landed dead at some tables.

One splicer went upstairs while the other stayed to fight Keitaro, this one however was quick on it's feet, it landed on the floor and run with great speed at Keitaro, Keitaro fired shots at the splicer but it dodged the bullets with great agility, it then ran past Keitaro and slashed his chest, Keitaro screamed in pain before the splicer ran past him again and slashed his back.

Keitaro then forgot the most important thing he had, plasmids, how could he forgot that! He switched to his lightning plasmid and fired at the splicer, however it still managed to dodge the electricity, Keitaro switched to his incinerate plasmid and pointed his hand, but before he could do that he had a plan. The splicer ran straight at him, Keitaro pointed the gun at it and fired, the splicer avoided it but at the same direction that Keitaro was pointing the incinerate, he snapped his fingers and the splicer was caught on fire, it was running like mad as Keitaro snapped more and more at it, making the fire burn the splicer even faster then the splicer stopped running and fell to the ground.

Keitaro snapshot the splicer

":pant,pant: Two down only one to go" Keitaro cocked his shotgun and went upstairs, only the 60's music could be heard when he went upstairs, there were doors that lead to bedrooms but he wasn't curious enough to check them. There was a stack of crates and he figured the splicer was hiding behind them, he slowly got closer and closer until he pointed the gun behind the crates but no splicer

"Well I was wrong before" he kept walking, looking everywhere but he didn't notice the splicer behind him, it was slowly crawling towards Keitaro until it screamed and jumped at him but Keitaro turned around and fired at the splicer, it landed on top of the crates, breaking them

"Well, that was easy" Keitaro took a snapshot from a distance and started reloading his gun but stopped

"Perhaps too easy" the splicer got up and ran fast at Keitaro, Keitaro desperately reloaded his gun but the shells fell down so he had no choice but to block it's attacks with his shotgun, using both hands to hold the shotgun he blocked the splicer's attacks. The splicer did a backflip and kicked Keitaro in the chin, Keitaro flipped and landed face first on the ground. The splicer then grabbed Keitaro by his shirt and threw him down the stairs, Keitaro rolled own and landed on some tables due to the strength of the splicer.

Keitaro was now pissed off, he took an eve hypo and thrust it's needle on his veins, he charged up his lightning bolt, the splicer crawled from the ceiling and landed on the floor, it screamed but soon it screamed of pain when Keitaro blasted the lightning bolt on the splicer, he kept on holding it, the splicer's skin began to burn and then it's eyes exploded, Keitaro screamed of anger and blind fury, the splicer's body suddenly exploded because it couldn't take no more.

Keitaro looked at the mess he made, he couldn't believe himself but he felt.. satisfied? Satisfied that he won?, that he gave that splicer what was coming for him?, satisfied that he killed them all?, yes, yes he was

"This place is... changing me!" he knew it was true, the plasmids started to change his body as well, apart that it can regenerate it's wounds with ease, it was also transforming Keitaro into a person he never thought he would be

"I must get out of here fast or else-" he was interrupted by Peach

"Now are you gonna give me those snappys?, or are you just sight seeing!?"

"Right" Keitaro already had those snapshots, all he needed to do now was to go back and enter Fontaine's Fisheries, easier said than done

"Alright Keitaro, you've been through worse, now you are going to go through a lot of stuff that's a lot more worse"

He then ran back towards Fontaine's Fisheries

* * *

**CD: This is more than I usually write so here you go and be thankful about it, think of it as an apology for not updating A LOT sooner, DO NOT REVIEW ABOUT BAD GRAMMAR AND OR SENTENCES, and I think there are little less and's. Till next time  
**

* * *


End file.
